


Rinunce di una maschera

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideto/haido: il poeta e la sua maschera più collaudata, gli anni duri di Tokyo, le solitudini assassine di una città senza cielo, e un amore svanito nel vento per amore di una <i>voce</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senpai

Fictional Dream © 2006 (4 luglio 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/103/rinunce-di-una-maschera)).

*****

L’aveva conosciuta ai tempi dell’Iwaki. La chiamava _senpai_ , perché aveva tre o quattro anni più del ventenne sconclusionato che era. Nessuno avrebbe detto fosse bella: aveva un viso largo e occhi piccoli. L’unica nota davvero attraente di quel viso anonimo era il sorriso. Per questo forse, senza ascoltare davvero nessuno, Hideto aveva deciso di innamorarsene.   
Aveva vent’anni, ma se non avesse esibito – a tratti con uno scatto violento e rabbia evidente – la propria patente, nessuno gli avrebbe forse permesso di lavorare, perché a Wakayama, Kansai, vive gente di campagna e sani principi. Nessuno accetta studentesse delle scuole medie con occhi da rubarti l’anima. Aveva vent’anni, i capelli lunghi di un nero intenso, mani da bambola e l’aria svanita. Voleva fare il chitarrista e smettere così di sentirsi un piccolo animaletto buffo da tenere al riparo di una teca. Sul momento poteva accontentarsi di tutto, purché non implicasse avere a che fare con pensionati e ciambelle, oppure impilare CD sulla scaffalatura più alta, perché non era piacevole fare quotidianamente i conti con un mondo fuori misura.   
Hideto era davvero timido, ma in un suo modo personalissimo. Forse aveva paura del giudizio degli altri, perché gli arrivava sempre da un punto molto più in alto del suo orizzonte. Sapeva di essere troppo ingenuo, a tratti, per non sembrare stupido. Troppo spontaneo per non essere vulnerabile. Troppo ignorante – della vita e del mondo e pure culturalmente parlando – per non sembrare scemo. Era timido e dunque taceva per buona parte del tempo. Poi, se ritrovava gli amici di una vita – ragazzi come lui, con cui aveva scorrazzato in bicicletta dai tempi della Kawanishi, pattinato o campeggiato sotto le stelle –scoprivi che era un pagliaccio, che sapeva rendersi irresistibile e che era forse la persona più carina in cui ti fossi mai imbattuto, oltre le regole e gli stereotipi, non solo nell’aspetto.   
Hideto non aveva paura di farsi toccare, anzi, s’era lui a vederti triste o abbattuto oppure felice, era il primo che ti stringeva, con quelle braccia da bambino e forti come quelle dell’uomo che stava diventando. Se era arrabbiato o deluso o stanco o offeso, invece, cominciava a strepitare di non toccarlo. Aveva un modo di leggere i rapporti fondato su sensi che un giapponese a modo sacrifica sempre all’educazione: il tatto, prima di tutto. Forse Hideto Takarai non era un ragazzo perfetto o un modello di stile, però sapeva rendersi unico e irresistibile con una tale evidenza ch’era impossibile ignorarlo davvero.   
Aveva un viso bellissimo, malgrado le piccole cicatrici che dalla mascella s’intrecciavano sotto il mento. Lo sguardo obliquo e un po’ sfocato dei miopi che non vogliono arrendersi all’onta degli occhiali. Sorrisi spontanei, abbaglianti. Eppure non aveva mai trovato il modo di sentirsi bello, perché nessuna delle cotte che si era concesso come ogni adolescente era andata davvero a buon fine. Pensava di non piacere alle ragazze. Forse non piaceva soprattutto a se stesso. La verità era fosse troppo piccolo e carino perché lo prendessero sul serio. Aveva qualche amica, ma nessuna, a dir la verità, aveva mai provato nei suoi confronti qualcosa in più di una dolce tenerezza. Sì, era bello accarezzargli i capelli, pattinargli accanto, ascoltarlo suonare, ma Hideto era Hideto. Non era un ragazzo come gli altri.   
Hideto aveva vent’anni e nello specchio trovava solo un giapponese troppo basso, non la risposta a quella sua strana aura, così attraente da lasciarlo però irrimediabilmente solo. Così, quando quella _senpai_ che bella non era, se non nel sorriso, cominciò a salutarlo ogni mattina, mentre scivolava in volata sulla propria bicicletta – una mano sola, perché l’altra gli serviva per fumare – lungo la via principale di Wakayama, un giovane cuore cominciò a battere più forte.   
Hideto era molto attratto dalla bellezza, ma la intendeva a modo suo. Quel sorriso radioso su un viso pulito e semplice rappresentava quanto di più vicino assimilasse a un ideale, forse perché somigliava a sua madre, e Hideto sapeva che oltre l’Apple era difficile trovare autentica serenità.   
Lavorava in uno store a meno di un blocco dall’Iwaki. A volte si incontravano per la pausa di mezzogiorno. Hideto non tornava più a casa e si faceva durare la cherokee tra le dita, mentre passeggiava lungo la Burakuri Tei, senza curarsi d’essere tanto scoperto nei suoi sentimenti da sembrare ridicolo. Non era il tipo da curarsene; aveva più paura del silenzio e di quanto restava inespresso, non di voler bene.   
Per un poco anche la musica passò in secondo piano, e Pero, che lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere con quanta intensità vivesse le proprie passioni, senza saper distinguere tra un falò e un incendio, più di una volta l’aveva richiamato all’ordine. Era il leader dei _Kiddies Bombs_ , in fin dei conti, un gruppo che perdeva pezzi con regolarità inquietante e che non voleva saperne di occupare un posticino al sole neppure tra le indie più periferiche.   
Hideto sapeva ch’era colpa sua, perché non possedeva la freddezza e il cinismo con cui la concorrenza gli soffiava i musicisti migliori e i locali più in vista. Poteva lavorare durissimo e impegnarsi come un operaio in quel che faceva, ma non aveva la mentalità dello stratega; al dunque era il primo a scoraggiarsi e a cercare un minimo di sostegno in chi aveva accanto: era sempre stato troppo coccolato per stringere gli altri nell’abbraccio della sicurezza, insomma. E poi, a dirla tutta, gli ridevano in faccia come apriva bocca, e il suo timbro tenorile, greve di inflessioni dialettali, sembrava lo scherzo divertito di una piccola fata tutta occhi e capelli. Non demordeva perché voleva dare una lezione a chi lo guardava troppo per non vederlo affatto, forse persino a quei genitori che gli avevano voluto sempre bene, ma che sembravano i primi a non riconoscergli la virilità che portava tra le gambe e nel cuore.   
_Lei_ , con il suo sorriso aperto, era una piccola luce in giorni grigi, deposti l’uno sull’altro in un tetro castello di mediocrità. Anche la vita poteva essere daltonica, si era detto, non meno dei suoi occhi: delle mille luci che aveva sognato restavano appena i faretti del terzo piano.   
Al Wood Rock vendeva chitarre che avrebbe voluto suonare sino a farsi sanguinare i polpastrelli, a musicisti d’ogni caratura che gli rifilavano appena un’occhiata sbilenca, quando descriveva un modello o proponeva un pezzo conveniente. Probabilmente pensavano qualcosa sul genere: ‘ _Che può saperne una ragazzina di come si suona il rock?_ ’ con quella superficialità offensiva con cui tante volte era stato liquidato. Poi, in un giorno di tarda primavera, _lei_ era passata a trovarlo.   
_Un regalo_ , aveva detto.   
Hideto aveva annuito, pensando piuttosto che il dono spettasse a lui, e gliel’avesse mandato il Dio in cui non credeva affatto, pur scimmiottandone il Figlio in quello stile un po’ hippy e un po’ profetico che faceva disperare suo padre, le rare volte in cui le loro strade s’intrecciavano ancora. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di parlare abbastanza da rendersi interessante, ma una piccola idea per rivederla, be’: quella sì.   
Nel pacco essenziale che le aveva confezionato – sperando quei tabs non fossero per un fidanzato molto _kakkoi_ e troppo geloso persino per il suo alto dan - c’era anche la locandina che invitava ad ascoltare quattro sconosciuti, in una piccola _live house_ da sabato sera. L’aveva disegnata per proprio conto, sfruttando uno dei pochi talenti che sapeva di avere – ma monco e imperfetto come tutto, del resto.   
Anche se non avesse compreso e accolto, poteva consolarsi pensando di averle lasciato qualcosa di sé: un’esca. Poteva sempre darsi scegliesse di abboccare.   
Il locale era semivuoto, il vocalist aveva steccato più del previsto e anche i suoi riff non erano bastati a riempire il vuoto dell’ispirazione. L’unico elemento valido restava Pero, che non poteva escludere, prima o poi, accettasse l’offerta di un gruppo decente, perché l’amicizia non giustificava il permanere stagnante in una fossa da ranocchi.   
Non era stata una buona serata: poteva solo sperare che la _senpai_ non avesse accettato il suo invito, rendendo l’indifferenza, una volta tanto, vantaggiosa. Invece c’era, e si era divertita abbastanza da regalargli uno dei suoi sorrisi così belli da sciogliergli il cuore.   
‘ _Anche mio fratello suona la chitarra_ ,’ gli aveva detto con molta semplicità – senza sapere di averlo liberato dal fantasma della gelosia che lo perseguitava dal giorno dell’incontro all’Iwaki. ‘ _Sei bravo_.’   
Non era vero, ma per una volta era quasi comodo crederci e solleticare l’ego con una bugia che poteva somigliare a un complimento gentile.   
Se una ragazza te ne fa, del resto, non deve essere del tutto senza un perché.   
Si erano visti ancora. I _Kiddies_ avevano cambiato vocalist una quantità infinita di volte, ma la _senpai_ sembrava quasi non accorgersene: era sempre lì in prima fila. Alla fine, prendendo il suo coraggio da coniglietto a due mani, Hideto gliel’aveva chiesto, le aveva domandato obliquo e maldestro da dove nascesse tanta assiduità. E lei, sporgendosi sino a baciargli la fronte, gli aveva sussurrato che aveva un debole per i chitarristi. Poi, sorridendo in quel suo modo speciale, gli aveva pure confessato che dalla prima fila riusciva a vederlo meglio.   
La _senpai_ , nei fatti, lo staccava di almeno dieci centimetri, un po’ come ogni donna che sarebbe entrata nella sua vita. Hideto, però, non lo sapeva, perché era troppo impegnato ad abbassare lo sguardo e ad arrossire sotto il suo brutto trucco di scena per sentirsi imbarazzato da quella sproporzione forse un po’ grottesca.   
Lo trovava carino. Forse era persino ricambiato e non ci sarebbero più stati San Valentino con il cuore al gelo e un vago rimpianto per un _kawaii_ che non portava cioccolata.   
Si erano trasferiti a Osaka, in un brutto blocco quasi periferico, ma non era importante. Aveva rassicurato i suoi genitori con tutto l’orgoglio del pulcino che lascia il nido; in fin dei conti, poi, era a un’ora scarsa di treno, non in un altro mondo.   
Aveva continuato a fare il chitarrista e il leader maldestro di un gruppo di scartine, finché anche l’ultimo vocalist non aveva piantato in asso i _Kiddies_ e Pero l’aveva fissato con l’intensità di chi pone davanti ad un bivio.   
‘ _A questo punto ci troviamo un altro chitarrista e canti tu!_ ’ gli aveva detto con un tono tanto brutale quanto insindacabile. Aveva quasi inghiottito la cherokee sul momento, mentre _lei_ rideva e gli raccoglieva i capelli sulle tempie.   
‘ _Perché no? Hai una bella voce_ ,’ gli aveva sussurrato incoraggiante. Era difficile spiegare a quel punto che avrebbe dovuto rinunciare persino all’unica cosa cui si legava un po’ del suo orgoglio di musicista; non era mai stato bravo a prendere decisioni. Soprattutto, poi, si fidava di _lei_. Era un portafortuna, un’amica, una mamma: tiravano la cinghia con quello che guadagnava e gli introiti – magri – del gruppo. Hideto pensava che quella, in fondo, era proprio la via che avevano percorso anche i suoi genitori, dunque doveva essere il sentiero che portava al Paradiso.   
Non gli importava ancora essere ricco, gli bastava sentirsi meno solo. La _senpai_ gli ritoccava il trucco e gli acconciava i capelli. Davanti allo specchio c’erano spesso due donne, solo che la più bella aveva la voce da tenore e l’aria svanita e perplessa insieme.   
‘ _Saresti stato una ragazza bellissima_ ,’ gli diceva sempre, con un tono che sapeva di malinconia e di orgoglio insieme.   
‘ _È quello che mi ha sempre detto mia madre_ ,’ replicava con una smorfia e accendeva una cherokee. I _Jerusarem’s Road_ , però, malgrado la sua disastrosa incompetenza organizzativa, stavano andando bene. Era difficile credere alla sostanza dei fatti: era merito suo, della sua voce, del suo corpo, del suo stile. Merito di Hideto. No. Merito di haido, la donna-uomo che costruiva con l’altra metà del suo cuore in un brutto camerino.   
A volte, quando la domenica pomeriggio, ancora caldo di sonno, si volgeva nella sua direzione per abbracciare l’ombra di un’assenza in un futon ormai gelido, sapeva già di potersi aspettare qualche regalo spontaneo e grottesco insieme, per quel fantasma che nasceva sulla sua pelle e, poco a poco, si fondeva con lo scheletro da passero di uno come tanti. Per trasformarlo in un’icona perversa.   
‘ _Ti ho trovato un nuovo fermaglio-un nuovo ciondolo-nuovi orecchini-una maglia aderente_.’   
A tratti aveva come l’impressione d’aver smesso d’essere il suo ragazzo per diventare la sua bambola. Persino mentre facevano l’amore, a dir la verità, Hideto si masturbava piuttosto con il germe del rimpianto e del dubbio. Non aveva più vent’anni – ne aveva quasi ventidue – non aveva smesso di amare il sorriso di _lei_ , ma si sentiva di nuovo sbilanciato e fuori fuoco, privo di equilibrio come in troppi momenti di una vita segnata da orizzonti daltonici.   
Forse era haido che gli toglieva la terra da sotto i suoi piedi, facendolo volare troppo in alto per un giapponese basso e senza ali. Non così sul palco, e cominciava a capirlo.   
_Lei_ , in prima fila, sorrideva e forse ne soffriva. C’era qualcosa di artificiale a tratti nelle sue labbra e persino nelle sue scelte, come se partecipare dei suoi successi fosse un modo per chiedergli di non abbandonarla, quando la porta del sogno l’avrebbe inghiottito del tutto. Amava l’haido che aveva concorso a costruire, ma rimpiangeva forse Hideto, il chitarrista e il commesso basso dell’Iwaki che si lasciava bruciare una cherokee tra le dita pur di avere una scusa per vederla.   
Non ne parlava, però, forse perché era tutto sotto controllo.   
I _Jerusarem’s Road_ avevano qualche fan degno di essere chiamato tale; voci anonime dicevano che c’era pure un pezzo grosso della scena underground interessato a lui, alle potenzialità del suo timbro e al suo incredibile senso scenico, ma Hideto, una volta che riponeva con il trucco di scena il suo haido, tornava il ragazzetto di Wakayama che sognava in piccolo e desiderava la cioccolata per san Valentino. Per questo, però, quando il destino aveva bussato alla sua porta per reclutarlo, quasi non se n’era accorto. La _senpai_ non c’era quella sera: un turno imprevisto nel negozio in cui lavorava, perché le entrate di un musicista non erano nulla di sicuro e bisognava arrangiarsi in qualche modo per pagare l’affitto.   
Tetsuya Ogawa era un bassista di cui aveva sentito parlare spesso, per la sua tecnica e per ambizioni che si dicevano smisurate. A guardarlo da vicino non pareva nulla di eclatante, ma Hideto si entusiasmava facilmente e non sapeva resistere a nessuna lusinga che investisse in pieno il suo ego. E Ogawa era fin troppo abile nel capire il proprio interlocutore, perché l’aveva blandito con l’intelligenza del vero stratega, lasciandogli intravedere opportunità che le sue forze non avrebbero mai saputo del tutto concretizzare.   
‘ _Possiamo diventare davvero famosi_.’   
‘ _Come i Dead End?_ ’   
‘ _Più dei Dead End. Più di chiunque altro_.’   
Forse era stato allora che l’equilibrio si era rotto: quando _lei_ aveva indovinato la presenza di un’ombra nel loro rapporto. Un’ombra ch’era al contempo un ragazzo, un amico, un diavolo tentatore, e lo spettro di un salto nel vuoto. Autentico. Questa volta non era solo la stravaganza di un ragazzo di provincia: preso per mano da Ogawa, Hideto aveva smesso di appartenere per sempre al suo passato.   
Non se n’era accorto sul momento, ma parlava sempre di lui. Di Tetsuya – meglio: ora era _Tetchan_ – del suo entusiasmo, di un gruppo dal nome impossibile, ma bellissimo, del pubblico che cresceva fino a sembrare una marea, del Kanto che era ora tanto vicino che non pareva vero, appena un pugno di mesi prima, si fosse rassegnato a ereditare un pub.   
Se avesse saputo leggere davvero tra i vuoti di un’espressione desolata e sorrisi sempre più pallidi, forse avrebbe dovuto capire che _lei_ l’avrebbe preferito: meglio l’Apple e il mare azzurro di Wakayama, che lo smog soffocante di Tokyo, ma Hideto non era mai stato sensibile alle sfumature, a quelle dei sentimenti meno che mai.   
Non era poco amore, quello no. Hideto era davvero pieno di emozioni, ma Ogawa lo attraeva di più, come una luce che chiama a sé le falene per bruciarle di un falso splendore. Forse era quello che desiderava davvero, per disperdersi in una corrente di cui non avesse controllo o ragione. Un’omissione riposante, in fondo.   
In quel dettaglio, forse, aveva smesso di essere un uomo per trasformarsi in qualcosa d’irrisolto e troppo ambiguo perché una _senpai_ dal viso largo cedesse ancora alla tenerezza.   
Quando erano arrivate le prime interviste e poi la _Danger Crue_ – e il mito del Kanto; già, proprio la sporca e puzzolente Tokyo delle illusioni – si era seduta al suo fianco, sotto il tiepido kotatsu novembrino, gli aveva accarezzato come mille altre volte i capelli e poi gliel’aveva detto: ‘ _D’accordo. Ma io resto qui_.’  
Due cuori legati dalla Burakuri Tei* si scioglievano a Shibuya, assieme alla prima neve che imbiancava i lastricati di un precoce inverno.  
Forse non c’era neppure abbastanza spazio per l’Arcobaleno.  
  
   
*Si tratta della via principale di Wakayama.


	2. Sposa

I Dead End erano nati tra Nagoya e Osaka, ma avevano fatto sognare anche Tokyo. La voce profonda e modulatissima di Morrie – capelli neri, tenebroso, attraente – e gli arpeggi di quel loro chitarrista fenomenale – erano gli Iron Maiden del Sol Levante? Non sembrava un confronto azzardato – riecheggiavano nell’aria persino a tre anni dal loro scioglimento. Tetsuya l’aveva accolto con l’incredulità addolorata del fanatico – li seguiva da sempre, _lui_. Da quando erano indie e Ogawa un ragazzino delle medie malato di musica – consolandosi forse quando aveva scoperto che Morrie non aveva deposto il microfono, ma continuato da solo ad alimentare il proprio mito. La verità era che tutti ascoltavano Morrie. Lo faceva Kiyoji Mori, prima ancora di diventare Kiyoharu dei Kuroyume, altro simbolo sonoro e sessuale insieme. Lo faceva un chitarrista talmente bello da sembrare davvero scendesse dalla Luna che aveva rubato per il suo gruppo, quel Sugizo che avrebbero chiamato _Wolking Porn_ e identificato con un’icona quasi blasfema. Lo faceva una piccola bambola dagli occhi grandi e dalla voce profonda, accoccolata in un angolo della camera di Ogawa, a fissare nel vuoto ombre che solo il suo cuore riusciva a leggere. Valeva davvero la pena di abbandonare tutto per un pugno di illusioni? Non ne era del tutto convinto. Per la prima volta, anzi, le parole di suo padre somigliavano davvero a un oracolo cui prestare fede.   
Il mondo là fuori faceva paura.   
La solitudine, poi, era uno spettro ancora più doloroso.   
“Ha detto che non gli interessa,” aveva scandito senza troppo sentimento, in replica all’unica domanda si ponessero da tre giorni almeno e che era stata pure il _refrain_ con cui quel millenovecentonovantatre si era inaugurato.   
Un ritornello inevitabile, in fin dei conti, considerando che Pero li avesse abbandonati proprio il trenta dicembre, dopo un live memorabile.   
Perché?   
Hideto lo conosceva da un arco di tempo sufficiente ad alimentare dubbi amletici; era rimasto al suo fianco quando il gruppo sguazzava in una pozza di pochi centimetri e lo abbandonava ora che erano a un passo dalla registrazione di un album vero.   
Indie, d’accordo, ma dieci tracce autentiche.   
Aveva tentato di lusingarlo e blandirlo e allettarlo con promesse che sapeva per primo quanto suonassero inverosimili, ma era stato irremovibile: gli aveva battuto piano sulla spalla e forse detto la verità.   
“Non ho niente contro di te, Hideto. Sei fantastico e sono sicuro che diventerai qualcuno. Ma non chiedermi di sopportare il _tuo Tetchan_. Quelli come Ogawa non mi piacciono. Non voglio trasformarmi in un ingranaggio alle sue dipendenze.”   
Hideto non aveva capito. Si era detto fosse probabilmente troppo stupido o troppo egoista per indossare i panni di un altro, ma non avrebbe mai potuto lamentarsi di Tetsuya, persino quando lo costringeva a fumare in veranda. Ogawa lavorava per tutti e risolveva ogni problema.   
Quando erano stati sull’orlo del baratro per il lancio del primo singolo non aveva dormito per settimane, ma se l’era cavata da solo, rendendo nota la situazione solo quando il futuro era già sgombro di nubi. Era quello che aveva sempre desiderato, in fondo, eppure c’era chi non la pensava allo stesso modo.   
Ken aveva tratto un profondo sospiro e aveva portato lo sguardo su Tetsuya, che strimpellava il proprio basso seduto in terra, i capelli troppo lunghi raccolti alla base della nuca.   
“Siamo nella merda un’altra volta, Tetchan. Non sarà che il tuo nome del cazzo porta pure sfiga?”   
Hideto non aveva detto nulla, chiuso nel disagio sordo di una responsabilità inesistente, eppure pienamente avvertita. Pero era una cellula del suo passato e si era ribellata. Aveva avuto l’opportunità di rendersi utile in qualche modo, ma non c’era riuscito. I sogni per cui aveva sacrificato il suo cuore erano in agonia e neppure riusciva ad avvertire il minimo coinvolgimento. Peggio, era quasi felice di possedere una scusa per tornare da _lei_ , tornare al sicuro in una quotidianità senza trucco e senza luci.   
Tetsuya aveva fatto il gesto di lanciare il basso a Kitamura, prima di squadrarli in silenzio e tirar fuori l’ennesima soluzione.   
Hideto a volte pensava che a Ogawa avrebbe donato un cilindro, perché come un mago materializzava dal nulla la risposta a tutto.   
“Quando sono stato a Tokyo l’ultima volta, ho incontrato un tipo molto interessante. Un batterista davvero bravo.”   
Ken aveva fatto per accendersi una sigaretta, salvo riporla sotto lo sguardo carico d’odio del bassista.   
“Sarebbe?”   
“Sakurazawa. Yasunori Sakurazawa.”   
“Mai sentito,” aveva commentato Ken.   
“Perché sei ignorante. O distratto. O stupido. Ha già inciso, s’è per questo. E ha lavorato con i Dead End.”   
Tetsuya aveva un modo tutto suo di catturare l’attenzione: poche frasi. Secche. All’improvviso un sorriso strano, a tratti freddo, degno di chi possiede una verità essenziale e ha poca voglia di dividerla con gli stupidi.   
“E ha la nostra età,” aveva aggiunto dopo una piccola pausa, fissandoli poi come per valutare l’effetto.   
Ken aveva esclamato un ‘ _cazzo_ ’ molto partecipe. Hideto aveva sollevato lo sguardo e mormorato distratto: “D’accordo. Ma a noi cosa importa?”  
Ogawa lo detestava in momenti come quelli, lo sapeva. Odiava la sua vacuità improvvisa, l’apatia pigra e indifferente che lo attraversava a tratti. Non l’aveva ancora mai visto perdere davvero la pazienza, però, forse perché i suoi sogni gli rubavano una quota di energie ben più significativa.   
“Gli ho già inviato le nostre demo, e l’ho invitato a provare con noi. Mi è sembrato piuttosto incuriosito. Potrebbe diventare il nostro nuovo batterista.”   
Ken era esploso in un urletto felice e aveva lanciato a Tetsuya un bacio di apprezzamento autentico. Hideto era rimasto immobile, con gli occhi sgranati, sospeso tra sollievo e desolazione. Non c’erano più scuse valide per smettere: per l’ennesima volta esisteva qualcosa che decideva al suo posto, una rete che lo avviluppava e lo trascinava in un sogno che non aveva elaborato, senza che potesse opporsi o tradurvi le proprie illusioni.   
“Ma è del Kanto?”   
“E allora? Tanto è evidente che qui non possiamo restare. Prima o poi dovremo trasferirci a Tokyo. Tanto vale cominciare dalle basi.”   
“No!” aveva quasi gridato Hideto, alzandosi di scatto e percependo come un’onda lontana il rinculo dell’imbarazzo.   
_No_ a cosa? Alla musica, al gruppo, a Tokyo? _No_ all’acquiescenza con cui aveva lasciato naufragare persino la storia d’amore della sua vita? _No_ alla scelta dolorosa e inevitabile di una crescita che implicava anche scelte di campo?   
Era il primo a non saper qualificare la propria ansia, ma a esserne attraversato in onde successive di ansia e incredulità.   
Se n’era andato senza dare spiegazioni, rifugiandosi in un brutto blocco che ancora conservava l’odore di una vecchia felicità e l’impronta fuggevole di un amore abortito.   
“Hideto, noi siamo una squadra. E siamo appena all’inizio. Possiamo diventare abbastanza importanti da dettare le regole, ma per cominciare dobbiamo adattarci. Si tratta solo di stringere i denti per un po’. Possiamo farlo. So che lo vuoi anche tu.”   
Tetsuya era tornato a cercarlo; poche parole, almeno in apparenza, gli erano state sufficienti per suturare la crepa con cui l’insicurezza gli aveva leso il cuore. Poche parole, in fin dei conti, bastavano sempre a comprarlo.   
Aveva accettato di incontrare Sakurazawa. Aveva cantato al meglio delle proprie capacità, forse godendo in fondo al cuore di quello sguardo impenetrabile che si faceva via via più acuto e non lo abbandonava. Si era sentito appagato e grato per l’abbraccio con cui tetsu l’aveva stretto poi, sussurrandogli un ‘ _Ce l’abbiamo fatta_ ’ che suonava più caldo di un semplice ‘ _Grazie_ ’. Poi, poco prima che salisse sullo Shinkansen per Tokyo – un borsone con pochi abiti, perché in sala di registrazione era inutile portare haido la bambola – _lei_ si era fatta trovare sulla banchina della stazione, con il suo bel sorriso e una candida sciarpa bianca.   
Gliel’aveva avvolta attorno al viso con la tenerezza di sempre, sussurrandogli qualcosa che l’aveva incoraggiato più degli yen di un qualunque ingaggio. “Tokyo è fredda. Ma pensa che ti aspetto,” gli aveva detto. L’aveva baciata tanto a lungo e con un trasporto così assoluto che aveva quasi perso il treno.   
Kitamura l’aveva agganciato al collo e trascinato dentro, sogghignando per quell’espressione un po’ ebete e un po’ offesa con cui era rimasto incollato al vetro, a cercare una mano e il filo rosso di un destino che non voleva dimenticare.   
Hideto non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quel giorno; alla speranza che si era riaccesa all’improvviso solo per spegnersi altrettanto repentinamente e fargli ancora più male. Gola spiegata in gorgheggi virtuosi, ore e ore di prove, senza il minimo errore, solo stringendo nel cuore l’ansia di riabbracciarla e raccontarle tutto: di quanto fredda davvero e sporca e spaventosa fosse Tokyo, stronza e snob la gente che vi viveva, false le luci e desolante la solitudine che ti stringeva sino a farti male.   
Ma quando appena una settimana dopo era tornato a casa, il niente era di nuovo ad aspettarlo, assieme a una lettera che era solo un addio.   
‘ _Scusami se sono stata tanto vigliacca. Volevo dirtelo quel giorno, ma non mi sembrava giusto per te. O forse avevo solo paura. Mi sposo, con un ragazzo scelto dai miei genitori. Mi vuole bene e mi rispetta. Forse non sono fatta per le stelle. Quelle le lascio a te._ ’   
Le aveva spente tutte, invece, per accendergli dentro una rabbia inumana, mutata in quella freddezza codarda con cui un cuore ferito si chiude all’esterno e non dimentica.   
Colmo d’odio, sì, e di risentimento purissimo: nei confronti di tetsu che anelava solo a Tokyo, di Ken che non aveva legami e non aveva incubi ed era tanto bravo a suonare e comporre che nessuno gli avrebbe mai imposto di piazzarsi davanti a un microfono e dimenticare l’emozione di un riff. Soprattutto ce l’aveva con quel Sakurazawa, alto, bravo, bello e figlio della città maledetta che gli aveva tolto tutto, senza offrirgli in cambio altro che quello stupido _kawaii_ destinato a un haido che non era lui. Un haido stupido e odioso come il suo riflesso di bambola nello specchio.   
Aveva stretto tra le labbra la forcina, strattonando tra le dita i capelli sempre più lunghi, tinti di un rosso chiaro, che conferiva qualcosa di volpino al suo mantello d’ebano. Un giro e un altro giro, per appuntare la prima ciocca. Poi seguiva un largo velo di chiffon bianco, intonato all’abito e ai guanti. Li avrebbe infilati con cautela, ben attento aderissero e non sfiorassero il viso imbiancato dalla cipria. haido nasceva lentamente contro la superficie riflettente, bello di quel suo splendore ambiguo e corrotto, che cozzava con il candore delle sue spoglie più superficiali.   
Alla fine di quel rito che officiava solo avrebbe evitato l’ultimo sguardo, per impedire a se stesso di identificarsi con la sposa troppo bella che l’avrebbe irriso dall’altra parte. Una sposa ch’era lui e forse una _senpai_ che ne aveva ragioni ben più consistenti ed emozioni senz’altro più pulite di quelle di un palco in cui chiunque sembrava attendere solo che cambiasse sesso.   
Ecco Tokyo: aveva rinunciato all’amore e ora anche al diritto di essere un uomo.   
Lungo il vestibolo che l’avrebbe condotto sul palco dell’ennesimo club qualche sguardo obliquo lo raggiungeva sorpreso. Camminava a testa bassa, intimidito, scontroso, muto. Persino tetsu l’aveva rimproverato per quei silenzi esasperanti, le distrazioni studiate e le frecciate che stoccava a Sakura, quasi facesse il possibile per provocarlo, o per definire un fossato che lo isolasse da tutto, persino dai compagni di squadra. Gli aveva risposto con distanza studiata, quasi sgarbata, come mai sino a quel momento. Gli aveva chiesto di fare il leader e non lo psicologo, come faceva il cantante, non l’amico.   
Poi, quando srotolava il futon nei pochi metri quadri di un alloggio temporaneo, contava le lacrime che cadevano in terra senza che nessuno potesse raccoglierle, vederle o consolarle, come se fossero altrettanti frammenti di identità e sicurezza e futuro che vedeva stemperarsi nel nulla.   
  
_Dune_ aveva sbancato. Il primo tour era andato tanto bene che ne era stato finanziato subito un altro. Era stato costretto a trasferirsi davvero: una vita in poche scatole e un brutto alloggio a poco prezzo, in una città che continuava a inghiottirlo senza dargli nulla.   
Nei corridoi della Danger Crue ora lo conoscevano tutti: era haido. Un grande cantante. Una promessa mantenuta.   
Oppure _haido-la-sposa_. _haido-la-troia_. _haido-davvero-minuscolo_. _haido-sarà-davvero-un-uomo_.   
Forse non sapevano neppure che si chiamava Hideto, che moriva di nostalgia ogni giorno, che odiava quel viso così bello che chiunque avrebbe desiderato baciare – non possedere, no. Non era piacevole somigliare ad una donna. Un giorno – era ormai novembre e Tokyo si preparava a una di quelle nevicate squallide con cui si annuncia l’inverno – aveva sfiorato inavvertitamente un’ombra che sapeva di passato e di futuro insieme.   
Morrie gli aveva regalato un sorriso enigmatico, quasi animato da un riconoscimento del tutto consapevole, prima di oltrepassarlo e curare le proprie registrazioni. Si era sentito ancora più fuori fuoco e mal centrato in una cornice in cui sembrava il pezzo d’arredo sbagliato, infilato con forza in un’armonia di forme che la sua stessa esistenza spezzava. Volava sotto brutti faretti di luci dozzinali, ma la verità era fosse del tutto privo di equilibrio. Del palco sposava la comoda menzogna di essere diverso, poi si ritrovava sulle scale di un orrendo blocco a guardare il cielo plumbeo e a chiedersi se stava davvero assecondando il destino, oppure tradendo la propria felicità.   
Non c’erano risposte; solo una routine fatta di incontri casuali e contatti di comodo e lunghi silenzi. Era arrivato ad amare quasi gli infernali ritmi di prova e registrazione, perché implicavano almeno vedesse qualcosa di diverso da quattro pareti imbiancate e opache come le sue emozioni. In modo intollerabile.   
Dita lunghe avevano accarezzato il suo collo per qualche istante, prima di ritrarsi dopo un suo gesto insofferente.   
  
“Scusa?” aveva sibilato polemico. Sakura era indietreggiato di un paio di passi, per quanto fosse evidente che non avesse ragioni per sentirsi minacciato. Non si era mai lamentato con tetsu; al più era stato Ogawa a fargli la morale, a chiedergli d’essere un po’ più gentile e collaborativo, visto che essere compagni di squadra si risolveva in accenti più cordiali dell’indiscutibile ostilità con cui guardava al batterista.   
Per quale motivo, poi?   
A quel punto Hideto scrollava sempre il capo e negava. Negava sempre. Gli diceva che era una sua impressione. Che non tutti avevano la faccia come il culo di sentirsi subito amichetti. Che aveva problemi ad arrivare alla fine del mese, a non morire di fame.   
_E di solitudine_ , ma quello non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.   
In ogni caso Sakura non aveva alcun diritto di toccarlo, né di essere gentile, né di provare a fare amicizia. Tanto sapeva cosa pensasse di lui: poteva leggerlo in quegli occhi troppo scuri, di un maschio maschio, senz’altro sorpreso e ilare all’idea di accompagnare la _sposa_ fino all’uscita.   
“La cerniera. È solo a metà,” aveva detto senza troppo coinvolgimento. Hideto aveva fatto scorrere le dita lungo la propria schiena, lasciando sfilare il cursore con violenza quasi rabbiosa.   
“I vestiti da donna sono una bella seccatura,” aveva detto Sakura con un mezzo sorriso.   
“Tanto sono io a metterli, no?” aveva replicato con un tono meno neutro di quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto. In fin dei conti non gli interessava mantenere nulla, non la forma e neppure il minimo sindacabile che la civiltà avrebbe richiesto.   
Il successo era la sua umiliazione definitiva; la sua maschera, in fin dei conti, il simulacro di una condanna già data.   
L’ansia si era stemperata al primo attacco. Aveva seguito il basso di tetsu con gli occhi chiusi, fingendo di ignorare i risolini offensivi con cui stupide ragazzine credevano di omaggiare la sua essenza, negandola piuttosto fin dalla radice. Il canto era doloroso come un orgasmo: un turbine di sensazioni incoerenti, montate sull’onda trascinante di una passione combusta nel suo zenit.   
Hideto annegava nel liquido amniotico in cui haido cresceva più forte e più crudele, fino a spegnere ogni sua sensazione. Fino a estinguersi debolmente: neppure ridotto a pura voce.   
Quella, in fin dei conti, era ancora haido.  
A Hideto restava un cielo nero, di stelle spente e soluzioni abortite: era la sposa delusa, candida e bella, che accendeva una cherokee sul gradino di una brutta live-house, soffiando nella notte le ultime illusioni.


	3. Conchiglia

Il primo a trasferirsi era stato Kitamura. Dal giorno in cui l’aveva incontrato, Hideto si era detto che Ken avrebbe rappresentato il simbolo di quel che non sarebbe mai stato, o non sarebbe riuscito a diventare: un uomo. Era intelligente e colto, ma non te lo faceva mai pesare. Si concedeva di giocare con il dialetto, perché non era mai a corto di argomenti di conversazione. Era alto, era brillante, era pieno di fidanzate e di amici. Soprattutto, poi, suonava la chitarra come Hideto non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare. Suonava con il cervello, con il cuore, con il pube: era un concentrato di energia e suggestioni. Era un compositore come non ne aveva mai trovati. Restava ad ascoltarlo a bocca aperta, come uno stupido. Quello che era, in fondo.   
Da quando i L’Arc~en~ciel si erano costituiti, l’insegna di un’eccellenza in cui avrebbe dovuto credere gli si era ritorta contro: Hideto pensava più che mai di non valere niente. Non aveva l’energia, il pragmatismo e la faccia come il culo con cui Ogawa stabiliva relazioni e contatti. Non aveva il talento di Kitamura, che giocava con le note come faceva con qualunque gatto avesse incontrato per strada. Non il carisma di Sakurazawa, che si faceva vedere e si faceva sentire persino da dietro l’impalcatura dei piatti.   
Era haido, d’accordo, ma quando grattavano via il trucco, cosa restava?   
Ken se n’era andato da Osaka quasi subito. Non aveva mai parlato di quel che era accaduto dopo che aveva comunicato ai suoi la decisione di abbandonare gli studi. Aveva liquidato la questione con qualche battuta e imbracciato la chitarra. In privato, poi, Tetsuya gli aveva detto che l’avevano buttato fuori di casa. Hideto, che già lo vedeva come un eroe, aveva annuito attonito e pure incredulo: per quanto lontano potessero andare le sue ambizioni era evidente che mai si sarebbero spinte sino allo scardinamento del rispetto parentale.   
A Kitamura non sembrava importare; un bel giorno li aveva salutati alla stazione di Osaka, gli aveva pizzicato una guancia e detto: “D’accordo, vado in esplorazione, trovo un buco per tutti e tre e poi ci si vede! Non fate cose zozze mentre non ci sono, perché me ne accorgo!”  
Era la fine di agosto. La fine dell’agosto del millenovecentonovantatre. Nei mesi precedenti non avevano fatto altro che scorrazzare dal Kansai al Kanto, cantando ovunque. Più della metà di quello che avevano guadagnato se n’era andata per il furgone che avevano ribattezzato L’ar~car. In un impeto di euforia aveva pure proposto di dipingere un arcobaleno sulla fiancata, finché Sakura e Ken non l’avevano fatto sentire stupido per l’ennesima volta.   
“Sembreremmo un’allegra comitiva di froci. Manca solo questo, davvero!”  
Solo tetsu, battendogli gentilmente sulla spalla, gli aveva detto di non farci caso. Erano un porco e un gorilla, che non capivano nulla della sua poesia. Si era sentito un po’ meglio, ma ancora il pezzo spaiato di una collezione sbilenca. Non c’era modo d’inserirsi senza sbagliare almeno una volta. Era la sua maledizione, forse.   
Ken, in ogni caso, se n’era andato. Sentiva la sua mancanza, in un certo senso. Si chiedeva come sarebbe stato poi: poteva tollerare Tokyo per qualche giorno, non per una vita intera. Infine, una sera, gli era arrivata la telefonata di Kitamura. Aveva trovato tre alloggi in una weekly mansion non troppo lontana dal centro. Non erano granché, ma con un po’ di buona volontà– e tenendo conto di quanto basso fosse l’affitto – potevano accontentarsi. Si aspettava di vederlo presto.   
tetsu, invece, aveva ancora conti da regolare a Osaka. Li avrebbe raggiunti poi.   
“Non ti preoccupare, Hideto. Tokyo è uno spasso,” gli aveva detto con l’aria di chi non mente. Hideto, però, sapeva che la situazione era più complessa di come la si poteva leggere sulle superfici.   
Non era Kitamura: tutto qui.   
Del resto, poi, in quelle settimane ch’erano rimasti lontani, Ken e Sakura si erano legati ancora di più. Birre e donne e uscite e battute. Si intendevano alla perfezione; non aveva neppure provato a infilarsi nel mezzo.   
Si arricciava nel futon, ascoltava un po’ di musica, disegnava o chiudeva gli occhi, chiedendosi come fare a essere felice, se la situazione lo imponeva e il suo cuore stentava a rendersene conto. Poi, una notte, aveva sognato _lei_ : non come l’aveva conosciuta, ma com’era diventata.   
Un’ombra sfocata, desolata, dolorosa. Una macchia che fissava senza riuscire a decifrarne la forma, come se i suoi occhi fossero appannati da una maledetta cataratta. Non aveva carta a portata di mano, così aveva cominciato a scrivere sulla superficie di formica del kotatsu.   
_Blurry Eyes_.   
Impressioni e frammenti estemporanei. Ricordi e ansie galleggianti, destinate a espandersi come un tumore dalla superficie al suo cuore.   
_Blurry Eyes_.   
Per la prima volta si era sentito un po’ meglio: fissato in quelle parole che gridavano dentro e si perdevano nello sguardo senza sguardo con cui fissava il tramonto troppo rosso di una città estranea.   
I giorni, le settimane, i mesi si erano succeduti con una rapidità spaventosa, dandogli l’impressione d’invecchiare e avvizzire senza essere neppure riuscito ad esistere nel frattempo. Si svegliava, a tratti, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, schiacciato da ansie opprimenti e senza nome. Accendeva una cherokee, accoccolato a terra davanti a una brutta finestra, pieno di immagini e suggestioni improvvise, che non sapeva neppure più se uscissero dalla follia della solitudine o da una metamorfosi imminente. Avrebbe voluto scambiare due parole con haido, ma quella troia snob gli ricordava solo di radersi bene, perché la pelle del suo viso doveva essere liscia e compatta, al fine di accogliere al meglio la cipria con cui avrebbe dato l’ennesimo colpo di spugna alla sua identità.   
Settimane di assenze emotive e sorrisi falsi e pose e atteggiamenti studiati. Non poteva dire non fosse divertente, ma un’ora di gloria erano ventitré rintocchi di un pendolo morto. Scendere dal palco voleva dire tornare in un brutto camerino, fare mattina in uno studio, cadere dal sonno, ma non poter smettere. Senza tregua. Non voleva sentirsi una palla al piede, ma era umiliante realizzare di non saper tenere il passo degli altri.   
Ken era inesauribile. Sakura e tetsu, a volte, non dormivano affatto. Solo Hideto finiva con il cercare un angolino in cui sonnecchiare un po’, senza che gli altri se ne accorgessero, ma capitava sempre e ne rideva tutta la Danger Crue.   
In quella notte plumbea di dicembre una cherokee si era consumata ancora una volta tra le dita di una sposa delusa, intenta a rovistare nello scrigno dei ricordi alla ricerca di un segno o di un’identità che potesse salvarla dal buio desolato del silenzio. L’unico rumore avvertisse nettamente, per contro, era ancora una volta il battito irregolare del suo cuore, nel silenzio di una notte che moriva con le ultime luci del Penny Lane.   
Aveva schiacciato la cicca quasi con rabbia, prima di sollevarsi di nuovo e decidere fosse meglio svegliare Hideto, che mettesse a letto haido e approfittasse della notte per respirare.   
  
Alla fine del dicembre del novantatre erano già tre o quattro le majors che avevano proposto il proprio appoggio al lancio definitivo dell’Iride. Tetsuya ne parlava con il suo entusiasmo dirigenziale, ma Hideto faticava a stargli dietro: era felice della soddisfazione di Ogawa, perché si diceva ch’era in fondo anche un po’ merito suo, ma non aveva ben chiaro quel che sarebbe accaduto. Sicuramente avrebbero avuto più soldi, più impegni, registrazioni vere e persino un appoggio di keyboard, ma si rendeva conto di non essere nato con quel piglio che aveva fatto di tetsu il leader; sembrava, piuttosto, sempre l’Alice di turno nello specchio sbagliato.   
Dicevano ch’era parte integrante del suo fascino, perché nessuno, in fin dei conti, si ricordava fosse un ragazzo e il quarto di secolo si appressasse.   
La sensazione più vicina a una specie di consapevolezza era stata la leggera punturina che l’aveva staffilato com’era parso evidente che la macchina della grande produzione si era già avviata, stringendogli attorno al collo il suo guinzaglio: non c’erano pause, né vacanze, né la speranza di lasciarsi Tokyo alle spalle. C’era da preparare il debutto, lo stile, l’aura di un gruppo fatto per scalzare dal cielo dell’Oricon chiunque avesse solo provato a opporsi all’Arcobaleno.   
Hideto aveva formulato un _sì_ stentato, poi si era sforzato di non piangere al telefono, quando suo padre l’aveva chiamato per dirgli che non vedevano l’ora di riabbracciarlo per la pausa invernale.   
Perché c’erano le vacanze, vero? _No_. Non c’erano vacanze. Non c’era tregua. Restavano seicento chilometri e l’ombra dolorosa del rimpianto e dell’assenza.   
Aveva stretto i denti e finto la sicurezza che non possedeva. Si era detto che se avesse piagnucolato, in fin dei conti, avrebbe dato ragione a quelle perplessità con cui l’avevano sempre guardato, solo perché la natura si era divertita a tirargli lo scherzo infame di una voce illimitata in una piccola conchiglia. Doveva vincere l’ossessione di quella maschera, o non sarebbe mai stato libero. Poi, quando un bel giorno sarebbe definitivamente crollato, arrendendosi all’invincibilità del parassita, avrebbe ripensato a quei giorni in cui si sentiva ancora così piccolo e così fragile, eppure non aveva ancora rinunciato a lottare.   
  
Il Natale di Tokyo era un tappeto di luci ipocrite e abbaglianti; si poteva anzi dire tanto più ipocrite quanto più si divertivano a negare ostinatamente il buio. Sembrava quasi che ci fosse un terrore parossistico e latente per tutto quel che importava il vuoto; era una città che costruiva rubando spazio al cielo persino dove non v’era che un fazzolettino di terra buono al più per la cuccia di un cane.   
Tetsuya adorava i grattacieli; erano il simbolo del successo, diceva, perché chi poteva permettersi di vivere sulla testa degli altri era qualcuno che aveva già raggiunto il suo Paradiso.   
tetsu era pieno di immagini concrete, a volte quasi grette, ma era un vero uomo e non si faceva distrarre dai sentimentalismi. Non gli importava non tornare a casa, era sicuro che la sua famiglia avrebbe capito e avrebbe anzi apprezzato l’energia con cui permetteva ai suoi sogni di realizzarsi.   
Hideto avrebbe voluto dirsi altrettanto, perché in fin dei conti anche i suoi non gli avevano mai fatto mancare appoggio, ma avrebbe preferito averli e sentirli vicini. Quello era l’unico successo potesse interessargli.   
Aveva raccolto i pochi effetti personali nella borsa da cui non si separava mai e che insieme a quel suo aspetto così indifeso aumentava a dismisura l’equivoco sessuale – ma non l’aveva mai realizzato.   
Qualche fermata della metropolitana e avrebbe raggiunto il centro, si sarebbe confuso con la folla di Shibuya, inventandosi un’identità per una notte e fingendo di dimenticare altrettanti momenti in cui lei, con il suo viso largo e il suo sorriso, l’aveva abbracciato, traendo dal nulla un regalo semplice, eppure bellissimo. Aveva indugiato per qualche momento sulla balconata esterna, sospeso tra il desiderio di coltivare la propria solitudine e quella di bussare a una porta amica, fosse solo per capire se c’erano ancora sentimenti da difendere o a cui donarsi senza schermi. Aveva vinto la vigliaccheria per l’ennesima volta; si era tratto la sua sciarpa bianca sul viso sino a coprirne una buona metà. A testa bassa, mani in tasca, verso la solitudine affollata di un’anonima stazione.   
Hideto non era effeminato. Lo sarebbe diventato a breve in modo persino grottesco, sulla scolta degli incentivi della produzione, della pressione dello showbiz, di quella stupida troia di haido e persino della sua debolezza, incapace di porre un freno al meccanismo che l’avrebbe stritolato, ma non lo era allora. Aveva fatto il cameriere, il commesso, scaricava casse di birra per l’Apple: era più forte di Ken e tetsu messi insieme. Forse solo Sakura avrebbe potuto dargli del filo da torcere – perché era un judoka, beninteso, non perché sembrava più maschio di lui. La lacerazione tra la verità e la sua maschera era totale e stridente in modo grottesco e lo autorizzava a ignoranze di comodo. Nessun ragazzo di quasi venticinque anni, del resto, avrebbe tratto lustro dal sembrare una ragazzina di dodici, bellissima, senz’altro, ma falsa in ogni sua piccola cellula. haido era al contempo un’impostura e un atto di volontà: non poteva rendere verisimile l’inganno fino a farsi crescere il seno, ma a nessuno sembrava importare.   
Si era fatto una permanente leggera, su suggerimento della produzione – sarebbero arrivati anche boccoli ben più consistenti e acconciature quasi classiche, ma all’epoca non erano che piccole onde su un manto che virava a un rosso cupo, volpino. Contro il candore della sciarpa e del cappotto erano piccoli bioccoli eleganti, che davano al tatto l’impressione di una morbidezza estrema. Era diventato più schivo, però: Hideto non era più il primo ad abbracciare o a farsi abbracciare; ci pensava haido e solo sul palco, altrimenti chiunque si sarebbe sentito autorizzato a pensar male di lui.   
Parlavano già abbastanza, in fin dei conti, da quando Kiyoharu l’aveva baciato davanti a tutti, con la lingua. Faticava ad ammettere con se stesso fosse stato uno dei suoi baci migliori, ma l’imbarazzo e un po’ di schifo non si erano stemperati comunque.   
Somigliare a una donna non implicava affatto esserlo: Hideto rifletteva su quest’inevitabile verità a capo chino, lasciando che la memoria lo riportasse ai tempi della Matsue, quando un Tetchan che non era Ogawa lo sbeffeggiava davanti a tutti, perché si permetteva un amore innocente per una bambina che non era femminile un decimo di quanto non lo fosse il suo riflesso nello specchio.   
Le maledizioni ti colpiscono alla nascita e puoi esorcizzarle solo morendo, aveva pensato quando era diventato abbastanza adulto da verbalizzare le proprie impressioni: una ferita che non si sarebbe più rimarginata e gli avrebbe lasciato dentro l’ombra di un’ossessione sinistra per la falce che, sola, avrebbe potuto liberarlo.   
La folla sciamava ai suoi fianchi. Impiegati nei loro tristi completi e office-ladies dalle pettinature austere si confondevano con le belle ragazze di Shibuya, con le loro divise prestigiose e le gambe lunghe di chi già immagina di arrivare lontano. Schermi al plasma trasmettevano senza soluzione di continuità CM e idols, mentre dal cielo, lenta e inesorabile come una promessa esaudita, la neve scendeva con la sua quieta maestà. Aveva teso la mano e ne aveva raccolto qualche fiocco, pensando somigliassero alle illusioni, e come le illusioni di spegnevano in un nulla.   
Si era incamminato in direzione della Yamanote quando qualcuno l’aveva strattonato per un lembo della sciarpa. Si era irrigidito immediatamente e aveva impresso più decisione al suo passo, trattenendo il fiato. Non era la prima volta capitasse qualcosa del genere, e in ogni occasione frenare la rabbia irragionevole del momento era tanto doloroso da straziare.   
“Ehi, bella! Vogliamo solo farti compagnia.”   
Hideto non era bello e desiderava non essere solo, ma aveva la sua dignità e un’identità oltre la maschera che non voleva rinunciare a esistere. Un’identità squallida e umile, forse, ma tutto quello che era dal giorno in cui era nato, piacesse o meno a chi aveva rovinato tutto con la pellicola scadente di un film per esaltati.   
Aveva cominciato a correre in direzione della metropolitana, con il fiato corto e una paura strana, che nasceva più dai suoi incubi che dalla situazione. Avrebbe potuto replicare – con il suo timbro più basso e profondo – che non gli interessavano i pervertiti, ma quella soluzione avrebbe forse solo peggiorato le cose; le avrebbe trasformate nell’incubo dei giorni infantili in cui qualcuno cercava di abbassargli i pantaloncini, per capire la sostanza del suo sesso.   
Aveva venticinque anni e non era mai stato bravo a fugare le ombre della coscienza; al dunque aveva sempre cercato una via di fuga, una porta concreta o metaforica da spalancare e poco importava si aprisse sull’abisso. Meglio cadere, che soffrire. Meglio persino morire. _Forse_.   
“Che stronza,” aveva detto uno dei suoi inseguitori, stringendo con violenza un lembo della sua sciarpa bianca, ultimo brandello di una mezza felicità. Si era volto per qualche istante, nel tentativo disperato di riafferrarla, ma le sue dita si erano chiuse sul niente, mentre la terra mancava da sotto i suoi piedi.   
  
Yasunori Sakurazawa non aveva mai avuto problemi a relazionarsi con chiunque. Hidetaka, che a tratti gli faceva più da padre che non da fratello, dall’alto dei dieci anni che lo separavano, ne faceva un pretesto per rimproverarlo con una certa veemenza. Persino Yuki se ne lamentava – Yuki che era maggiore solo di un anno, ma amava quel ruolo di vice-madre che aveva sempre vestito con grande trasporto – ricordandogli che a dare corda a chiunque si finiva impiccati. Ma Yasunori – Yacchan come lo chiamavano gli amici, o Sakura, com’era noto da quando era davvero un poppante, eppure già dominava la scena underground di Tokyo – sorrideva e scrollava il capo: era un animale sociale, un panda compagnone che si donava agli altri e ne veniva ricambiato; non c’era nulla che gli sembrasse scorretto fino al punto da suonare deprecabile.   
Se proprio doveva lamentare qualcosa, a dirla tutta, quello era la manifesta sconfitta sul fronte haido: era evidente che non gli piacesse per niente, ma ancora non era venuto a capo del problema.   
Tetsuya era stato un mediatore gentile, ma non del tutto convincente. Hideto era timido, d’accordo, ma da lì a fare scena muta come se lo ritrovava davanti, dopo mesi che suonavano insieme, ce ne correva abbastanza per preoccuparsene. Aveva lavorato con chiunque, aveva mediato tra le richieste dei tipi più strani, alcuni abbastanza famosi da permettersi pure di essere stronzi impuniti come tutti quelli troppo vicini al cielo per ricordarsi di chi calpestava la terra. Eppure non gli era mai capitato di trovarsi davanti un muro di cemento armato – posto pure che doveva piegarsi a squadra per essere fissato con autentico odio. Ogawa gli aveva suggerito di non forzare i suoi tempi, perché Takarai era un cocco di casa, un pulcino coccolone e guai a chiedergli di fare l’uomo della situazione. Sakura non era del tutto convinto la ragione fosse quella: c’era qualcosa che gli correva sotto la pelle – un brivido, un’idea, una specie di violenza latente – che gli suggeriva tutt’altro.   
E poi aveva talento, quello vero; quello che non ti inventi per fortuna o su due piedi, ma con cui nasci, e non importa se hai un accento del sud che rende greve la parlata e quasi buffo ritrovarla in un cosino così.   
Quando saliva sul palco era l’epifania di un sogno che li coinvolgeva tutti.   
Quel Natale del millenovecentonovantatre Yasunori aveva trascorso una buona metà del pomeriggio a trastullarsi con Kitamura, bevendo birra, parlando di donne e di musica come avrebbe fatto qualunque coetaneo in un giorno noioso di vacanza e lavoro insieme. Ne era uscito a notte inoltrata, fidando sull’indipendenza che gli nasceva da una moto appariscente e costosa, non dall’alea di una metropolitana da sfigati.   
Stava fumando la prima seven star della sera, quando si era accorto di Hideto. Camminava come al solito a testa bassa, neppure volesse sembrare più piccolo di quello che era. Non aveva la sua solita sciarpa bianca, però, e a guardarlo bene zoppicava vistosamente, mentre arrancava per la ringhiera del blocco. Gli era andato incontro con indifferenza studiata, tentando per l’ennesima volta di dare l’impressione di quello amichevole, gentile, affidabile, per quanto certi vezzi da bambino piccolo e viziato di Takarai gli suggerissero atteggiamenti assai meno concilianti.   
Hideto gli aveva regalato un grugnito stentato, oltrepassandolo e movendosi in direzione del proprio appartamento. Aveva fatto spallucce, proseguendo a propria volta nella direzione opposta e rassegnandosi a un Natale privo di miracoli e sostanziato su quelle che sembravano certezze già date: il vocalist non poteva vederlo.   
Per fortuna, a dirla tutta, che la batteria era ben lontana dal fronte del palco!   
Era quasi arrivato alla propria moto, quando aveva sentito un rumore sordo, come di colpi ripetuti, affondati con rabbia mal trattenuta, oppure esplosa all’improvviso, con energia insopportabile. Spinto dalla curiosità aveva ripercorso le scale che aveva appena disceso, fermandosi in un punto imprevedibile – e al contempo scontato – dello spazio.   
“Scommetto che hai perso le chiavi. Hai provato con la parola magica, prima di prenderla a calci?” aveva detto per celia.   
Hideto, per contro, era scivolato in ginocchio davanti a quella porta chiusa e aveva cominciato a piangere con una disperazione tale da spezzarti il cuore.   
“Ehi!” gli aveva detto pieno d’imbarazzo, piegandosi su di lui, senza avere però davvero il coraggio di toccarlo, per quella specie di persistente rifiuto che aveva sempre percepito in lui. Infine, nondimeno, si era detto ch’era inutile pensare dove solo il cuore aveva il diritto di dire la sua.   
Hideto, in ogni caso, non aveva fatto nulla, solo mormorato, con una tenuità indifesa e carica di dolore insieme: “Quanto odio questo cazzo di posto.”   
“Lo so. È per questo che ci siamo noi,” aveva replicato, prima di chiudersi su di lui. Come una conchiglia.   
  
“Non ti preoccupare. Domani mattina andrò a fare la denuncia. Non è successo nulla di irreparabile.”   
Hideto aveva pensato che la voce di Tetsuya non gli era parsa mai tanto consolante, come la stretta di quelle braccia e la delicatezza con cui quelle dita scivolavano piano tra i suoi capelli, in una carezza leggera. Aveva medicato con cautela le abrasioni che si era procurato cadendo dalle scale della metropolitana, circondato solo dagli schiamazzi degli stronzi che l’avevano perseguitato e dall’indifferenza di una città troppo ordinata e troppo ordinaria per uno come lui. Gli aveva chiesto persino scusa, visto che continuava a piangere quasi lo stesse scorticando vivo e non bendando una parte delle ferite che la lama della solitudine gli aveva inciso dentro fino a sfigurare il cuore. Forse aveva pianto tutta la notte, arrotolato in un futon che Ken aveva steso per lui proprio vicino al kotatsu – e dunque era caldo e tiepido come quella prova gratuita d’amicizia – svegliandosi con lo stupore intorpidito di chi ha dormito abbastanza per svegliarsi in un altro tempo.   
Forse era davvero così, in fin dei conti, perché per la prima volta si era sentito ancora in grado di respirare davvero e non per una specie di brutto riflesso condizionato. Aveva battuto più volte le palpebre, per mettere a fuoco la scena. Nella sua direzione si era mossa una macchia nera dalla fisionomia inequivocabile.   
Yasunori aveva un bel sorriso, mentre gli porgeva un’enorme tazza di caffè: un sorriso che non aveva nulla di minaccioso, o derisorio, neppure per quel suo aspetto che doveva suonare tanto malmesso da essere ridicolo, con quei capelli da bambola sciolti lungo le spalle ossute, piccole colline appuntite oltre una t-shirt troppo grande per lui. O il viso un po’ livido come le sue braccia, oltre qualche cerotto di fortuna.   
“Forse preferivi tetsu, ma Ogawa ha deciso di terrorizzare la polizia di Tokyo finché non verrà fatta giustizia. Ken, invece, è andato a cercare qualcosa per colazione. Così… Insomma… Sono rimasto solo io.”   
Hideto aveva abbassato lo sguardo. “Sono contento,” aveva mormorato imbarazzato, prima che il batterista gli si inginocchiasse davanti e gli sollevasse il mento.   
“Fammi guardare Hideto, una volta tanto. È molto più carino di haido,” gli aveva detto con tenerezza non simulata.   
Aveva abbassato di nuovo il viso, arrossendo in modo ignominioso e al contempo percependo con nettezza quella verità che l’insicurezza e l’ansia dolorosa di quei mesi gli aveva mangiato.   
Le emozioni non erano morte, doveva solo cercarle scollando i bordi di una maschera di comodo, ch’era al contempo emblema di vincita o rinuncia; un dado che solo il banco poteva trarre, agli inizi di una partita dagli esiti imprevedibili.


End file.
